Sonic the Hedgehog vs My Little Pony Universe: STH side
by b.v.g.e
Summary: Parody of Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. After Dr. Eggman's defeat, two worlds begin to collide and now, Sonic, his friends and foes must join forces to save Mobius, defeat the combined might of My Little Pony characters, and deal with something called 'the Rage'. This side of the story is focused on Sonic the Hedgehog characters.


This is my first fanfic. I hope you like this. It's a parody of a fighting game called _Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe,_ except that one side has Sonic the Hedgehog characters while the other has My Little Pony characters. I have a warning for you, though. No flames, because I never tolerate it!

WARNING:  
Sonic the Hedgehog series (c) SEGA™  
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (c) Hasbro

* * *

"Sonic the Hedgehog vs. My Little Pony Universe"

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Prologue**

This side of the story begins with another scheme from a mad scientist foiled again by a blue hedgehog and his allies. And a mysterious narrator speaks.

"_Worlds and dimensions are in peril. They are changing and shifting like an endless dream._"

We fade to black before we go to some sort of green hill.

"_Eggman's defeat should have marked our victory against another one of his schemes to take over Mobius and built his Eggman Empire._ _But instead, it marked a whole new struggle for independence. _"

We're now seeing a portal as two figures came out. One was in a hover vehicle in malfunction. It is a bald man with a brown mustache and a pink nose. He is wearing goggles on his head, dark blue sunglasses, red coat, black pants and white gloves. His coat has four yellow buttons, two on each side with a white trim. His name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik, more known as "Eggman", an evil scientist who has 300 of IQ and Sonic's arch-enemy.

The other one is a crystalline hedgehog with lighter green eyes, a red sclera. This hedgehog also has no mouth, nose and feet. His name is Mephiles the Dark, the conscience, mind and will of a sun god called Solaris.

Mephiles laughs maniacally as he says to Eggman, "Dark Gaia will be so displeased by your foolish inability to make your Eggman Empire."

Hearing this, Eggman shouts in anger and slams the console with his fists and snaps at the crystalline hedgehog "Silence, Mephiles! Neither had you succeeded in defeating that trio of super hedgehogs when you and Iblis became Solaris!"

Mephiles didn't reply, but he chuckled at how Eggman talked to him. Wow, this hedgehog loves suffering! However, he and Eggman saw someone teleporting near them. It was a male blue hedgehog with green eyes, peach-colored skin on his arms, mouth and belly. This hedgehog wears white gloves and red shoes with white stripes and golden buckles. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of Mobius known as the Fastest Thing Alive by running at the speed of sound.

"Sonic…" Eggman growled furiously as he sees his blue arch-enemy. Eggman tries to shoot missiles at him, but Sonic, being so fast, performs his Homing Attack at Eggman, making the scientist fall off his Eggmobile.

"Eggman, you just don't give up, do you? You know that your army of robots has been defeated by the Freedom Fighters, GUN and some other teams." Sonic said furiously at Eggman as he walks over the villains, and then, he smirks as he points at something. "And yet, your allies are deserting you."

Eggman turns around to see what Sonic is pointing at. To his surprise and anger, he saw Mephiles opening a portal and trying to escape without him. Why, that traitor!

"Mephiles! You traitor!" Eggman yelled angrily as he gets to the Eggmobile and charges towards Mephiles. He launches several missiles at the crystalline hedgehog, knocking him aside. "I have been betrayed many times, but this time I will finish you!"

Sonic, seeing this, uses all the seven Chaos Emeralds and his appearance was changed. His fur was now golden yellow and the color of his eyes changed from green to red. He has transformed into Super Sonic! The golden hedgehog starts to fill up his energy before yelling "Super Sonic BOOST!" Super Sonic is surrounded by a yellow aura while charging at Eggman. The mad scientist saw this and tried to escape, but Super Sonic was so fast that he managed to knock him right into the portal along with his Eggmobile.

Strangely, Eggman was being absorbed by the portal as it begins to go out of control "You horrid little hedgehog! What have you done?!" Eggman screams in fury while bright lights go right through his body. As Super Sonic and Mephiles were watching, a strange outline appears, destabilizing the portal and bathing the evil scientist in yellow light.

Super Sonic and Mephiles shielded themselves when the portal and Eggman imploded, dispersed in a flash. It looks like the mad scientist is gone for good; Mobius is safe once more.

"Well, now that he is gone for good, nothing will stand in my way." Mephiles whispered evilly, but unluckily, the super hedgehog heard all he said.

"No city, not even Soleanna will succumb to the darkness, Mephiles." Super Sonic snapped as he landed on the ground and walked over him. "Now, like it or not, you're gonna face the judgment from Light Gaia."

Super Sonic grabbed Mephiles by the arm before he could escape. The super hedgehog lifted up his arm and used Chaos Control to teleport both him and Mephiles to Light Gaia's trial. Mobius is now safe from Eggman forever.

Or is it?

* * *

Author's note:  
Well... It it looking like everything is fine, but something is not right in Mobius. Many people and Mobians are disappearing, even members of some groups. Tails and Amy resolve to discover what is happening. But what will happen when Tails encounter Knuckles, Shadow and Metal Sonic? And also, Tails starts to fight someone called... Rainbow Dash? Read, review and suggest, folks!

Mephiles the Dark is in the role as Quan Chi. I chose him because... well, never mind. Someday, I'll tell you how did he survive.

Eggman is in the role as Shao Kahn because he and the Emperor of Outworld are the main villains of their own series.

Sonic is in the role as Raiden.

Here's the video of the prologue: www. youtube. com watch?v=1jqb4RVSohE


End file.
